The Wolf Who Fell In Love
by Tsuki-Moon-Life
Summary: It is updated Weekly and it's about a love story between Kiba and Tsuki they have a past that might just be brought up again and they don't know it but they think that they have met each other...
1. Chapter 1

The Wolf Who Fell In Love

I did not create wolfs rain just so of my characters. I do not own the ones that you know.

One day Kiba was just walking down the street. (Wow that's original)

So then he noticed a girl walking down the street she had red hair, light blue eyes, tan skin, and she was sort of tall. She noticed him too. God it was love at first sight but anyway we won't get that far. So then they kept walking and then she bumps into Toboe she blushes and keeps walking. He finally catches up to Kiba and Says:

"Did you see her god she's really pretty."

"Yeah…"

"Man she was CUTE."

"Yeah…"

"Are you listing?"

"Yeah…"

"No."

"Yeah…"

"Hey you're day dreaming… about her!"

"Yeah… I mean NO!"

"Sure…"

Tsuki is my name and stealing is my game.

Wait…… he was really cute…

So what should I do should I go back or what…

Kiba: "she was wolf really I could see it."

"Really? She didn't look like it."

Well I'm going back I want to talk to her."

"Wait for me!!" said Toboe

Wait till next chapter to find out what happens!!!

Catie


	2. Chapter 2

The Wolf Who Fell In Love

Disclaimer oh just read the first one.

Chapter 2

Tsuki couldn't believe it she knocked him out. "Oops…"

She knew that she didn't mean to but it just kinda happened.

"Too many people are gathering I have to go I can't be seen."

Random People: "what happened?" "Who did this?" "Is he dead, mommy?"

"_Crap what if I killed him? Then what will I do I'm only 18… I can't rot in jail till death it's to long…"_

"Hey hold it!"

"_Shit they found me…"_

"Kiba what are you going to do about him?"

"Don't worry he's just faking it."

"How do you know?"

"Hige is to damn ornery to die."

"You got a point…"

"_Hige…what happen to you though you look like you got the shit beat out of you. I wonder if it was that girl…"_

"**Kiba… help… me…"**

"Don't worry Hige I will."

Hige passes out then all of a sudden Tsume pops in to say hello and then sees what happened to him and starts to freak out then they explain what happened and he understands.

Tsume: "So some chic you think did this?"

Kiba: "Yeah I think so…"

Tsume: "Damn she must be really strong!"

Toboe: "When she bumped into me she didn't seem that strong."

Then all of a sudden a white wolf with blue eyes zooms by (wooow that's creative).

Kiba: "Hey wait I want to talk."

She stops and turns around shows her teeth, growls, and then starts to run again.

Tsuki: _"I don't want to talk to him. But I do want to say that it was an accident…"_

Kiba:_" I want to ask if you will join us we could need someone like you with us."_

Toboe and Tsume: "Wait Kiba what about Hige?"

Kiba: "Stay with him I'll be back in a little while I promise."

Wait until next time to find out what happens.

Catie (Please review!!!)


	3. Chapter 3

**The Wolf Who Fell In Love**

**Chapter 3**

Kiba: "God she's really fast…"

_Man what should I do I don't want to leave them behind but I rally want to be her friend she looks like a good asset but what should I do leave my friends._

"Fine you win!"

Tsuki stopped dead in her tracks _"What?"_ she thought to her self _"he's stopping… that's not right…"_

"What do you mean you give up? I thought that you----"

"Whatever I'm going back to my-"

"Wait what did you want?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to join me in my quest for paradise."

"Really… but why"

"You look like your good at stealing things on the account of that you stole Toboe's wallet."

"Ha-ha how did you know that?"  
"I can smell it on you…"

"Crap… will congrats you caught me my name is Tsuki and you?"

"Kiba"

"Well nice to meet you… Kiba.So shall we go back?"

A couple of minutes passed and all they did was just staring at each other… then Kiba said:

"So what did you do to Hige?"

"He could smell Toboe on me and he thought that I did something to him so he attacked me and I tripped him and then punched him… but I told him that I didn't hurt him."

"Well as long as he doesn't die I guess their okay… so how old are you, where did you come from, and why are you here?"

"Wow you have a way with words sigh well I'm 18, I've lived here all my life, and I don't want to be here I want to run away from it all but I can't…"

"Wow that does suck so we are back so do you want to show me around?"

"What about your friend?"  
"Oh he will be okay I promise."

"Are you sure… Kiba?"

"Yeah he's a really tough guy he will live."

Kiba: _Man she is really pretty. What should I say… maybe we can just run around for a little while…?_

Tsuki: _ Well what should I say? Will I guess going to my secret spot won't hurt? But we will have to go in the dark. I hope I can keep him that long…_

_Find out what happens next timeit's longer too!! So please enjoy and review my story!_

_Catie_


	4. Chapter 4

The Wolf Who Fell In Love

Chapter 4

AN: So I'm going to make this easy Kiba and Tsuki will be the only ones in here so she is Kiba will be Underlined and Tsuki will be normal and their thoughts will be Italic but with underline with Kiba and normal with Tsuki I promise this chapter will leave you in suspense…

"Hey Kiba so what do you want to do?"

"Well what do you wan to do; do you want to show me around the city?"  


"Well… I guess it won't hurt… so where do you want to go first?"

"Well where do you suggest?"

"Well why don't you follow me…"

So for three hours they walked around just seeing the sights and kiba didn't know why but he could not keep his eyes off of Tsuki. So then they stopped at the edge of the city.

"Well I wanted to show you something but I don't know if you want to go…"

"Of course I want to go _to spend time with you I barley know you but I feel like I have forever… I can't put my finger on it but I feel like I have a connection with you…"_

"Well are you sure it might take a while… but if you really want to go… _I have a very strange feeling like something is watching us but then I look at kiba and my heart is at ease…_ Alright lets go."

So they ran till they got to this lake it was blue-green with a mist hovering over it and there was a huge tree it was a weeping widow. Then in the sky was the moon it looked like all you had to do is just go up to it and pluck it out of the sky.

"So do you like it?"

"Like it I love it… it's so pretty_ I wonder if I should… maybe"_

"Umm kiba are you okay? _I wonder if I should… nah we just net or did we…"_

"Hey Tsuki... _all I have to do is lean in."_

"Yeah…_ oh god oh god…"_

And then they both leaned in for a kiss…

HAHAHA I cut you guys off… so anyway you guys should definitely wait till next chapter to see what happens… So you might have to wait till Monday for me to update I have to catch up on all my class work that I'm missing to do this… So anyway have fun I'll try to do some tomorrow it might be a super short chapter!

Tsuki-Moon-Life


	5. Update

Now now, this isn't exactly a chapter. It is me updating for the first time in 5 long years saying this WILL be brought back to life. The setting will be described, characters re-vamped and brought up to date and the story will continue. I thank you all for the reviews, comments and favorites.


End file.
